


Wings

by Riera Drabbles (rieraclaelin)



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Cursed Stiles Stilinski, Established Relationship, Kinda, M/M, Stiles Stilinski Has Wings, Wings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-21
Updated: 2019-03-21
Packaged: 2019-11-27 05:56:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18190643
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rieraclaelin/pseuds/Riera%20Drabbles
Summary: Sterek drabble based off the words wing, hand, definite.





	Wings

**Author's Note:**

> As usual, this is a drabble based off the words from the [SterekDrabbles](https://sterekdrabbles.tumblr.com/) challenge. SterekDrabbles is a blog I run with [Smowkie](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Smowkie/pseuds/Smowkie%20drabbles), where three times a week we release three words, and writers are encouraged to write drabbles based off those words. Occasionally we throw in a Theme for the week.
> 
>  
> 
> [Tumblr Post](http://rieraclaelin.tumblr.com/post/183613846974/playing-catch-up-a-little-in-between-bingo-fics)

“What do I _do_ , Derek?” Stiles asked.

“We’ll figure something out,” Derek said as he watched Stiles pace. Stiles’ heart was beating a mile a minute, and his hands were flailing all over the place. Which, to be fair, none of that was anything unusual. But, the huge, puffy wings that suddenly sprouted from Stiles’ back? Those were definitely new.

Stiles whipped around to stare at Derek, and one of his wings knocked into a shelf, which caused everything to crash.

“Sorry,” Stiles said with a wince.

“We’ll figure it out,” Derek said again, pulling Stiles in for a hug.


End file.
